Camp
by adams1
Summary: Au all human Buffy summers and her family just moved to a new town where she bumps into a old camp friend who doesn't recognize her.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy Summers jumped out of her fathers car with her brother and new step-sister close behind.   
  
" Hey Buffy is this the town or the rest stop before the town?" Dawn asked. " This is the town Dawnie." Her Mother answered.  
  
" Darla do you know if they have a mall because it wouldn't be that bad if it does." Darla, her new step-mother had to laugh at that. " Yeah it had a mall I made sure your father found out if it did before I even considered moving here."  
  
The new family wasn't like your normal step- family, they got along really well. Buffy and Oz's mother had died when she was 7 and he was 8 so it wasn't like they hated Darla for taking their mothers place because she hadn't been around for ten years. When Buffy and Oz first found out that their father Hank was dating this women with the intent of marrying her, Darla sat both of them down and made sure they knew that she wasn't trying to take the place of their mother no matter how long ago she died. She told them that she had a step mother that was the epitome of the wicked step mother and she promised herself that if she was in that situation she would not be anything like that and she wasn't. Her 15 year old daughter Dawn wasn't that bad either, a little annoying but what teenager wasn't and Buffy already loved her like the sister she's always wanted. If a outsider were to look at them they would see a normal family. Darla and Hank got married about 6 months ago and finally decided that they needed a real house not the apartment they had in Los Angeles, so when law firm Hank worked for, Wolfram and Hart, offered him a client that would need the best representation in the firm and for awhile, so they moved to the small town of Sunnydale about 2 hours or so out of L. A. The firm got them a house all expenses paid for the first 6 months. So the family packed up their things and headed out.   
  
" Come on guys we have to get to the house and get settled in." Darla said ushering them back to the car.   
  
The drive to their new house wasn't that long about 5 minute. When they got their the girls raced in to pick out the best rooms while the guys were stuck bringing the luggage in. All of their furniture had been sent out and put in the house earlier that day so all they had were their clothing and Oz's guitar after he refused to let them take it. Buffy got the room that had the window that looked out of the front of the house and Dawn got the other front facing window. Oz picked the attic that their dad said he could turn into a loft and the parents got the master bedroom. After about an hour of unpacking a knock came at the front door.  
  
" I'll get it." Buffy said as she was the closest to it. Thats how her family decided things, the closest person got it.  
  
" Hello" Buffy said as she opened the door to a redheaded girl about her age.  
  
" Hi I'm Willow I live next door and my mom told me to come over and say hi once you guys got here, She would come over herself but she's at work. My brother was supposed to come over but I mean hello that's a long shot." Willow babbled on. Buffy giggled which made Willow stop talking and frown  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just you were rambling and my family makes fun of me when I babble and when you started I guess I just saw what was funny about it. I' m Buffy summers. It's nice to meet you Willow" Buffy said not wanting to hurt a potential friends feelings.  
  
" Oh it's ok. Um I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around because if you don't know where to look this town can be very boring." Willow said   
  
" Sure let me just go change. Come on in and make your self comfy." Buffy said as she ran back up to her room.   
  
" Darla can I go out and scout the town with the neighbor?" She asked as she headed back down stairs  
  
" Yeah be back before 10 you have to register for school tomorrow." Darla replied. Buffy decided to let this go.  
  
Her dad and her had many arguments over the fact that there was less than two months left of school and it was pointless to go to a new school for a month.  
  
" Bye" she called as she motioned for Willow that she was ready to leave.  
  
" So why did you move to Sunnyhell as my brother and half the town likes to call it." Willow asked as they walked down the street.  
  
" Um our apartment was to small for us after my dad married Darla so when my dads law firm had a client to far to actually go to the offices they sent us out here so he could work with the guy."   
  
Buffy stated. She didn't actually know the specifics but that was the gist of it. " So where does this tour take us?"   
  
Buffy asked after a few moments of awkward silence.   
  
" Um we have a coffee shop called the Espresso pump that we could go to and the Bronze. It's a club, well the only club in town. My friends and I usually go there every Friday night. I' m supposed to meet them there in about an hour if you wanna join me?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure why not." She answered as they headed toward the Espresso pump. " My brother Spike works there. Not by his choice though. Our parents decided that he should get a job to buy all his music stuff. Hey Spikey can I get my usual with the discount.?" Willow asked as they came to the counter where a tall lean man around their age was standing.  
  
Buffy assumed that this was Willow's brother but they looked nothing alike. He had bleached blonde hair and wore all black under his green apron with a tag that said Hello my name is Spike. But the first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were like ice blue and seemed to pierce into her eyes.   
  
" Sure, who's your friend?" He asked looking back and forth between her and the coffee machine.  
  
" The new neighbor that mom said you had to come welcome with me but didn't because you had to visit Dru." Willow asnwered very matter' o' factly.  
  
" Hi I'm Buffy." she said, while thinking I know him.   
  
Where do I know him from. Aha camp that stupid camp dad made me go to after mom died. He was my buddy. He doesn't recognize me. " Um Buffy are you ready to go to the Bronze?" Willow asked waving her hand in front of her face. " What oh yeah Bronze sorry I spaced." She said grabbing her cappuccino she ordered before she spaced. As they headed to the Bronze Buffy said   
  
"Hey Wills I know your brother" 


	2. Stand By Me

"What do you mean of course you know my brother, you just met him." Willow said.

"No I mean I've met him before we were actually really good friends." Buffy replied.

" Ok if you were friends why did he ask who you were." Willow asked.

" Well it's been awhile since I've seen him. We met at a camp for kids who have lost parents. I met him my first time there when I was seven. We were paired up together for arts and crafts, but he went by William then. I only recognize him by his eyes." Buffy explained.

" Oh I remember him going to that camp, I think it's called um, Camp Hope or something. But I don't remember him talking about any Buffy, the only person he talked about was Lizzy."

Willow said, thinking about every summer when he came home from camp, he was always talking about Lizzy and how much fun she was and he would be so excited when a letter from her came in the mail.

" He was the only one who called me that. Everyone else called me Beth but when I got older I changed it to Buffy to sound less stuffy. I can't believe he didn't recognize me, it hasn't been that long since I've seen him and I haven't changed that much." Buffy said troubled by the fact that her old childhood friend didn't recognize her.

" He probably wasn't paying that much attention to us. He got into a fight with his girlfriend Dru earlier and was most likely thinking up ways to make up with her." Willow reassured her after hearing her new friends distress.

" Yeah probably."

" Here we are The Bronze." Willow announced as they neared a building with the name light up.

" Oh my friends are over there." Willow said as she pointed to a table with a teenage boy with brown hair talking to a blonde hair girl.

" Hey Xander this is Buffy my new neighbor, Buffy this is Xander, I've known him since we were in diapers and this is Tara, I've known her sicnce last year when we had English together, guys this is Buffy she just moved heere from L. A right." Willow asked.

" Yeah it's nice to meet you." " So Buff what brings you to our small town?" Xander asked

" My dad has a client down here and our apartment got to small after he got married." Buffy explained

" So do you have any siblings." Tara asked so quietly she could barely hear her.

" Yeah I have a brother named Oz and a step sister named Dawn." said Buffy

" Guess what guys this is Lizzy, Spikes old camp friend, oh sorry I didn't even ask if I could tell." Willow blurtes out.

" No it's ok the were going to find out anyways". Buffy replied. She honestly didn't mind that Willow told.

" You're Lizzy. Spike would talk non stop about you when he got back." Xander exclaimed.

" Yeah well he didn't even recognize me when we stopped by the Espresso Pump earlier." Buffy said with a twinge of hurt in her voice.

" Well he's supposed to come by and meet us here later. You could always tell him then." Tara suggested.

" I kind of don;t want to tell him. I want him to figure it out." Buffy replied.

" Oh we could always bring up the camp and then you could like I don't know tell about a little boy named William who was your bestest friend." offered Xander.

"Oh you could tell a story about him too." suggested Willow

" You know what I like the sound of that." Buffy said.

And so they started discussing how to play it out. About an hour later the man of the hour came waltzing up totally innocent.

" Hey guys whats up." He asked.

" Oh we were just talking about a camp Buffy went to when she was a kid. It sounds interesting." Willow said

"Yeah she was just telling us about an old friend from there." Tara said.

" So as I was saying they paired us up with a member of the opposite sex for arts and crafts time so we wouldn't stick with our bunk mates. I was paired up with this cute little boy named Will. He was a bit of a trouble maker. Oh this one time they closed off one of the lakes up there because it had leeches in it. So Will being the rebel he was decided that during our arts and crafts time we would sneak out and he would jump in the lake. It sounds really stupid but they didn't tell us it was contaminated with leeches just that we weren't supposed to go in there."

Buffy told the story they talked about earlier. During her story Spikes face went as white as a ghost and he had a look of shock on his face.

" So we snuck out and he pulled off his clothes because he had his bathing suite underneath and he jump of the dock. He swam around for a couple of minutes before anyone noticed we were gone so they came running out and yelled at him to get out. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble he did and he had about 15 leeches on him. He started screaming and was yanking them off with the help of the councilors when they thought they had them all off he got really paled face and looked down at his trunks." buffy stopped there from laughing so hard.

Through strained breaths of air Xander managed to get out " What happened?"

" Well have you ever seen Stand By Me?" that made the group laugh harder considering the scene she was talking about had Gordie with a leech on his um... member. " LIZZY!!!" Yelled Spike

" Took you long enough Willy" Buffy said as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
